Beautiful No More
Beautiful No More is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Outside a diner the corpse of a young woman was found by the Grimsborough PD. She was later identified as Trixie Velvet (real name Patricia Mills), a stripper at Tony Marconi's Blue Flamingo nightclub. The killer turned out to be Alice August, a barmaid at the club. She was caught although she attempted to frame Colin Stokes to get away with the murder. Alice was in love with Trixie, and wrote her an anonymous love letter to meet her in the alley of Joe’s Diner. However, when they met each other, Trixie laughed at Alice because she thought that she was a man who wrote her the letter. Angered, Alice then grabbed a hammer and relentlessly beat the victim to death. Alice was sentenced to 20 years in jail (with a chance for parole in 10 years) for the murder of Trixie Velvet. Summary Victim *'Trixie Velvet' (Trixie's killer relentlessly hit her over the head until she died) Murder Weapon *'Hammer' Killer *'Alice August' Suspects lh.png|Lydia Holly bw.png|Biff Wellington beautifulnomoreupdated.PNG|Tony Marconi aa.png|Alice August cs.png|Colin Stokes Killer's Profile *The killer weighs 120 lbs. *The killer is caucasian. *The killer is in contact with cats. *The killer wears Eau d'Homme. *The killer wears a necklace. Crime Scenes GBC8-CS1A.PNG|Restaurant Backdoor GBC8-CS1B.PNG|Delivery Crates GBC8-CS2A.PNG|Dancefloor GBC8-CS2B.PNG|Cocktail Tables GBC8-CS3A.PNG|Projection Room GBC8-CS3B.PNG|Camera Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Restaurant Backdoor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Handbag; New Suspect: Lydia Holly) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with cats) *Talk to Lydia Holly. (Attributes: The killer weighs 120 lbs and is caucasian; Prerequisite: Restaurant Backdoor investigated) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Victim's ID; New Suspect: Biff Wellington; Victim identified: Trixie Velvet) *Talk to Biff Wellington. (Prerequisite: Victim's ID found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dancefloor; New Suspect: Tony Marconi) *Talk to Tony Marconi. (Prerequisite: Biff interrogated) *Investigate Dancefloor. (Prerequisite: Biff interrogated; Clue: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (00:30:00; Attribute: The killer wears Eau d'Homme) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Delivery Crates. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Bloody Hammer) *Examine Bloody Hammer. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Hammer) *Talk to Tony Marconi. (Prerequisite: Blood collected; Profile updated: Tony is in contact with cats and wears Eau d'Homme) *Talk to Lydia Holly. (Prerequisite: Delivery Crates investigated; Profile updated: Lydia is in contact with cats) *Talk to Biff Wellington. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Suspect: Alice August) *Talk to Alice August. (Prerequisite: Biff interrogated; New Suspect: Colin Stokes; Profile updated: Alice is in contact with cats) *Talk to Colin Stokes. (Prerequisite: Alice interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Projection Room) *Investigate Projection Room. (Prerequisite: Colin interrogated; Clue: Box of Photos) *Examine Box of Photos. (Result: Empty Vial; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cocktail Tables) *Analyze Empty Vial. (00:30:00; Profile updated: Colin wears Eau d'Homme) *Talk to Colin Stokes. (Prerequisite: Empty Vial analyzed; Profile updated: Colin is in contact with cats) *Investigate Cocktail Tables. (Prerequisite: Empty Vial found; Clue: Lipstick) *Talk to Alice August. (Prerequisite: Lipstick found in Cocktail Tables; Profile updated: Alice wears Eau d'Homme) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Camera. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Heart Locket) *Examine Heart Locket. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (06:00:00) *Talk to Colin Stokes. (Prerequisite: Fingerprint analyzed; Attribute: The killer wears a necklace) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Lydia Holly. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Restaurant Backdoor. (Prerequisite: Lydia interrogated; Clue: Broken Binoculars) *Examine Broken Binoculars. (Result: Binoculars) *Talk to Lydia Holly. (Prerequisite: Binoculars restored; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Biff Wellington. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Dancefloor. (Prerequisite: Biff interrogated; Clue: Vipers Lighter) *Examine Vipers Lighter. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Talk to Biff Wellington. (Prerequisite: Fingerprint analyzed; Reward: Blue Flamingo Shirt) *Talk to Colin Stokes. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Projection Room. (Prerequisite: Colin interrogated; Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Film) *Talk to Colin Stokes. (Prerequisite: Film found; Reward: 5,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (2 stars) Trivia *In the crime scene "Projection Room", you can see a "troll face" (a popular meme face on the right). Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area